


Новое зрение

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Громоздкий визор Джорди наконец сменили глазные импланты, дающие полноценное цветное зрение.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Новое зрение

— Джорди, ты не мог бы побыстрее? — Дейта ерзает, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы глубже. — Я контролирую мышцы, в конце концов. 

— Я знаю, — кивает Джорди, разводя пальцы внутри шире и поглаживая мягкие стенки. Сам он возбужден почти до боли, на набухшей головке выступают капли смазки. — Прости, что торможу, но до сих пор не могу привыкнуть.

— К имплантам? — Дейта смотрит в серо-голубые зрачки вместо привычных белых.

Джорди качает головой и улыбается, поглаживая его колено.

— К тому, что ты такой красивый.


End file.
